


最后Eddy还是迟到了

by Mercyan



Category: Breddy, Twosetviolin, two set violin
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossdressing, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 10:33:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20928782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercyan/pseuds/Mercyan
Summary: 大概是钢琴之森AU  存心想看女装打工Eddy  可以接受再往下看哦……





	最后Eddy还是迟到了

无非某些顾客跑到钢琴边挑剔他的假胸……酒瓶却往他面前推。琴凳上一下子堆了几个人，有的手在他的腰上，大腿上，有的手在他的……  
无非又是他往某个角落投去求助的目光，老板却眨眨眼让他忍着。说实话这一切也可以看做好笑，可他的琴凳上粘满了汗。——够了，去哪都行。钢管上人影休止的那一刻他起身了，无声从推搡里穿过，不知哪里伸来的手替他挡了挡秃顶男人们，太好了，但他没力气感激……开门，关门，他径直走出后门朝什么人开口：“嘿，借一根？”  
甚至没用假声……啊，无所谓了。他从战战兢兢的目光里接过来香烟。另一头递来火，他凑上去。  
烟雾和哈气里他看不清对面谁在上下打量他，或是谁悄悄离开了。  
夜晚快结束了。夜晚快结束了——他催眠自己。可事实上他浑身颤抖。烟头快被他的汗珠和口红浸透了，他一口接一口地深吸。

Eddy是被晒醒的。睁眼时，晨光恰好和他来了个对视。  
……还没到闹钟设置的时间呢。  
房间亮堂的过分。当时为什么要选朝北的房子？他想起来家人传授的那些挑选房屋朝向的法则，看来自己在下意识里一定遵循的很好，突然阳光面目可憎。  
他才意识到那只搭在自己身上的手。湿湿热热的。  
……糟了  
他猛地回头——Yang。那张圆脸枕在他身边，也被晒得抖动着眼皮。糟透了。

昨晚那根烟进行一半时Yang出现在了。他愣了半晌，恍然明白了那个冲出来拦人的小个子是谁，“啊，刚刚……谢谢。”对方笑笑摆摆手，“你没事吧？”点头。Yang也过来陪他靠在墙上，长舒了口气。  
“好久不见？”  
他们挨着冻，Eddy的神经似乎才苏醒过来告诉他这一点。“你今天怎么突然来了？”  
“和……往常一样？”Yang凑近了些，盯着他烟蒂上的口红印。然后他们隔着Yang的镜片对上了视线，“你能翘班吗？”  
……显然他不是第一次这样带Yang回家。

可问题就在这。  
Eddy咬咬牙——他没有在这里留到过早上！他只是……只是……没到这一步，他没准备好，他想他们都没准备好。更何况早晨和白天接轨。  
或者说白天的Eddy接轨。天，看看这个房间吧。不用多久床头上闹钟会宣告早上来临。他得连滚带爬的滚去对面的浴室，然后衣柜——那里左右各被夜晚白天占领，镜子，白天的EddyChen会被整整齐齐组装好在那里。琴盒。在间柜顶。最后拿上钥匙，跑去排练厅。  
……  
他该怎么开口？  
抱歉我得去上班了你自便？没错我其实不是个全职脱衣舞钢伴我真的有个工作？  
妈的，暂且不说他有没有脸皮把Yang赶出去，Yang又会问什么？Yang是……该被敷衍对待的人吗？  
他起身战战兢兢的收拾，高跟鞋放在皮鞋旁边。西装从衣柜里拿出来，取而代之的是换下来的艳色套装。  
自己是喜欢Yang的……吧？毕竟愿意牺牲睡觉时间和他在一起。即便“这个人”是属于夜晚的。即便这个人只给他留了一个姓。即便他看上去比自己年轻好多。他低头，这个人正在梦中嘟囔。  
他在阳光里捡着乱七八糟的衣物，还有眼镜，还有那顶看起来越来越好笑的金色假发——前半程Yang总是让他戴着，可第二轮（如果有的话）往往就不知滚到哪个角落去了。  
一直都只是性，或者说只来的及有性。他喜欢他们交换的眼神。喜欢他们身体缠绕的感觉大于他担忧Yang怎么看待他——但又不仅如此，事实上，Yang是夜晚唯一的安慰。

他突然一个激灵。  
铃声暴跳。  
“抱歉抱歉！”他在半步间打了个招呼，然后飞扑过去关了闹钟。  
“Edwina？”  
Eddy递给他眼镜，对方足足反应了一下。“呃，早。”  
沉默。  
Eddy能听见自己的血管在脖子里突突。  
被子裹着光掉下去，露出Yang，和他面面相觑。  
“要…喝杯水吗？”  
Yang点点头。但他的做法是自行下了床。环顾后，精准的走向茶台给自己烧了水。  
这可真……让人心安。Eddy努力的告诫自己。他转头逃去了浴室，为了卸隔夜妆有些费劲的擦脸。他听着水流甚至深呼吸了几次。然后终于，转身，开门。走向Yang：“嘿。”——“嘿。”  
恐惧感和舌尖麻痹的感觉。可他控制住了。“所以……昨天是个意外。”Yang回头疑惑的看了看他。他上前环住了他，“抱歉要让你陪我早起。”  
“要去上班吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“这样啊，我还以为你喜欢睡三个小时起来卸妆呢。”  
……什么玩意。他翻了个白眼，猛烈的把残留的水珠往Yang肩头蹭。对方笑起来回手去抓他的腰侧，失策，他一缩，更猛烈的笑了。可依然紧紧搂着Yang。他们困在茶台前。  
“所以，需要你穿西装去的工作是什么？”  
他张张嘴，还是卡住了。  
Yang似乎稍微侧过了头，他大概感觉到自己屏住呼吸了。……糟。透。了。  
突然，挠他肚子的手指打断了这一切。半秒后他们就重新大笑着扭打起来了。茶台摇摇晃晃，Yang干脆回身，把人推回了房间中间，无畏的栽倒在了Eddy的西装上。  
“起来啦，我没时间熨衣服！。”他笑得喘气，没力气推开对方。  
“你需要个管家。”——“我用什么支付？”  
“因人而异。我的话……”他凑近Eddy的锁骨窝，把鼻子埋了下去。  
“得了，你缺工作吗？”  
“我……不缺吗？”  
某些声音又在Eddy脑海中响起。他错开视线：“我不知道……”  
……  
“Edwina……我们可以谈谈吗？”  
Eddy咧开嘴，由衷的。可是他把手从Yang背后拿开：“当然。只是……我真的要迟了。或许下次某个晚上——”  
“那还有下个早晨吗？”打断。  
他一顿，“你希望有吗？”  
“当然。”  
Eddy应声咬了自己舌头。可他没吱半声，全当给自己自挖陷阱的惩罚了。  
莫名其妙的沉默，他被迫听了一会烧水壶沸腾的声音。  
Yang悬在他上方，他们的胸膛一鼓一鼓的挨着。他们从一开始就那么契合，呼吸频率都肯为对方谦让。可现在他快要喘不过气了。  
有个想法在他血管里逆反的叫嚣，窜进他心脏里。  
“Edwina……如果你很窘迫，我们可以……”  
他突然不愿再想了。  
“我叫Eddy。”  
对方突然睁大眼睛。他又张张嘴，可勇气火苗只燃了一瞬。他没法说出更多了。  
“我叫BrettYang。”对方在颤抖，肢体却放松了。“我是建筑师，我们遇见的那天是因为我那时的项目就在酒吧对面。”他呼出的气洒在Eddy的额头上，剩下的那个人突然变得……蓬松。

要是他们不是在夜晚遇见的会怎么样？

几个月前Yang假装在吧台前擦到了他的肩，夸他今天真漂亮。那是午夜，Eddy被这种搭讪打消了一点点无聊。他居高临下的，玩味的看着他，允许他给自己买了酒。拉着他到背巷，对方的“等等”还没出口他就把人按住接吻了。他用塞满东西的胸罩磨蹭对方，大腿挤进他两腿间——终于，他听见对方呼吸紊乱了。他在那一刻推开对方用男声打了个招呼……可，一秒，两秒……靠，完了。。他预料中的窘迫和紧张反而出现在了自己脸上……因为对方反而推推眼镜笑着看他。他通红了，憋出了一句抱歉。  
可对方逮住了他：“如果我说还是想和你上床，该怎么做？”  
后来Eddy汗津津的嘟囔他以为自己化妆技术还可以。Yang撑着头说，是你的手。太大了，没有冒犯的意思，但是真的很大。他恍惚记得霓虹灯光里那个人的手指，是苍白的。他的手盖在自己手背上，说：真羡慕。我的小指比你短了一截。

那只小手正热乎乎的停在他的胸口。  
“抱歉，我……”  
“没事的你不用现在就告诉我一切。”  
“可是你都告诉我了……”Eddy的声音弱了下去。  
“我想我们有的是时间？”晚上还有白天。  
他被Brett困住了，鼻尖相对。眼前的黑发乱的壮观，他抽不出手来拨弄。可他能看着他的双眼在如何发光。  
他突然意识到对方多么适合阳光。  
自己怎么能这样把他划进黑夜？

突然，Yang伸长手去够来了那顶假发。笑着罩在Eddy头上，“再说，现在的你和晚上看上去没有什么差别，”他严肃的皱眉，鼓起脸颊，审视了一番，“都很……娇艳。”  
“去你的。”  
他掀翻对方堵住他的嘴。


End file.
